difficult choice
by marchelia2103
Summary: cinta atau pekerjaan ? pilihan yang sulit untuk hyuuga hinata. akankah dia dapat memilih dengan bijak?


Suara teriakan siswa Konoha International High School datang dari segala penjuru sekolah. Ini di karenakan 4 wanita tercantik di KIHS baru smpai di gerbang sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Mobil pertama, berwarna lavender, menampakkan sosok pemiliknya yang baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya : Hyuga Hinata, si gadis cantik dan seksi, sekaligus pewaris Hyuga Corp. Perusahaan kedua terbesar di Asia dalam bidang sektor Minyak dan gas bumi. Mempunyai keahlian menembak pada jarak 500 meter dan hobinya adalah balapan liar . Mobil yang kedua, berwarna pink, pemiliknya yang bernama Haruno Sakura, pewaris dari Perusahaan terbesar di jepang, Haruno Corp, dalam bidang sektor kesehatan. Mempunyai keahlian membajak komputer orang ataupun jaringan keamanan. Mobil yang ketiga, berwarna gold, ditumpangi oleh Ino Yamanaka, anak dari designer terkenal di Asia sekaligus seorang model. Mempunyai keahlian sebagai ahli strategi. Mobil yang keempat, berwarna silver, di tumpangi oleh Sabaku no Temari. Mempunyai keahlian pedang. Aktris papan atas, sekaligus anak dari Sabaku corp, perusahaan ketiga terbesar di dalam sektor perkebunan.

Mereka menamai genk mereka dengan nama the killed sedangkan siswa-siswi konoha menamai genk mereka dengan nama The princess bad girls. Mereka selalu dicari oleh agen FBI untuk di jadikan anggota. Perjuangan FBI untuk mendapatkan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Mereka ikut bergabung dengan FBI. Mereka adalah Agen Rahasia. Dan mereka selalu mendapatkan misi tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Seperti sekarang, bel masuk sudah 10 menit berlalu, tetapi mereka bukannya menuju ke kelas melainkan langsung ke markas mereka yang ada di atap sekolah. Yang hanya mereka saja yang boleh memasukinya.

''Ino apakah kita dapat misi dari pusat?'' ujar Hinta sambil membuka kotak pistol kesayangannya.

'' Ada. Kita di suruh untuk memata-matai dan menangkap bandar narkoba sekaligus pembunuh yang di cari di jepang. Dan secara kebetulan, agenda kita weekend ini adalah untuk melawan genk ameterasu. Karena mereka inilah yang kita cari.'' Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

''strategi kita apa?'' tanya Sakura

'' perwakilan yang akan kita utus untuk maju ke balapan adalah Hinata, sedangkan Sakura akan mencoba untuk meng-hack data-data mereka. Menurut data yang ku dapat, balapan akan di lakukan di dekat markas mereka. Tidak ada orang yang tau bahwa markas mereka di sekitar situ. Karena markas mereka berada di bawah tanah. Jadi besar kemungkinan data-data mereka pasti ada di situ. Dan sakura akan mulai meng-hacknya. Dan untuk Temari, nanti kau akan memperbaiki motor Hinata. Setelah itu kita berdua akan memandu hinata dari markas. Ada yang mau bertanya?''

''taruhannya apa?'' tanya temari

''begini, hinata kan primadona diantara kita berempat. bagaimana ..''

''kalau aku jadi taruhan. Gitu ?'' potong hinata

'' yah kalau kau mau.''

''lalu..''

''hinata harus pura-pura kalah dan menjadi kekasih uchiha sasuke. Lalu hinata akan menyusup ke markas mereka. Dan kau hinata harus bisa membuat uchiha sasuke jatuh cinta padamu'' jelas Ino

''tidak masalah'' kata hinata

'' ayo masuk kekelas. Sebentar lagi pelajar Anko sensei dimulai.'' Ujar sakura

''hyuga-san, sabaku-san, haruno-san, dan yamanaka-san, kalian dari mana?'' selidik Anko sensei

Semua menduduk takut kecuali hinata yang hanya memasang tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

''bisa kau jelaskan hyuuga-san?'' tanya Anko sensei

''kami dari atap untuk membahas acara weekend kami. Kami akan merayakan hari jadi genk kami. Dan kami rapat akan merayakannya di club malam mana. Apakah penjelasan saya sudah jelas Sensei?'' jawab hinata

''baiklah kalian boleh duduk. Jika kalian mengulanginya lagi, saya akan memberikan hukuman.'' Tegas anko sensei

''silahkan sensei'' jawab hinata

Semua siswa menatap horor ke hinata. Perlu di ketauhi walaupun hinata adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan seksi, tetapi dia adalah gadis dingin, dan pelawan. Tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengannya.

Sebenarnya hinata dulu adalah seorang gadis pemalu, ramah, sopan, dan penyendiri. Sehingga tidak ada yang peka akan kehadirannya. Tetapi semua itu berubah etelah kejadian setahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

Sore itu Hinata baru pulang dari sekolah. Dia terlambat pulang karena harus piket kelas. Sesampainya di depan rumah, dia kebingungan. 'mengapa ada banyak sekali mobil terparkir?' kata hinata dalam hati.

Dia bertambah bingung karena melihat banyak sekali orang yang berwajah sedih dan bepakaian serba hitam. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia masuk kedalam rumah. Betapa terkejuutnya dia setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Di ruang keluarga ada sebuah peti mati. Lalu dia melihat ke halaman depan rumah. 'turut berdukacita atas meninggalnya Hikari Hyuga' itulah tulisan yang ada di papan bunga tersebut. Lalu dia meoleh kemabali kepeti mati tersebut.

Dia menjatuhkan segala buku yang ada di pelukannya. Dengan air mata belinang, dia berlari ke peti mati tersebut.''okaa-san'' teriak hinata. Lalu dia memeluk ibunya. Dia meraung-raung memanggil ibunya. ''okaa-san... okaa-san bangun.. jangan tinggalkan hinata.. okaa-san.. '' tangis hinata.

Hiashi hyuuga yang terlihat dingin selama ini menangis. Istri yang sangat dicintainya telah meninggalkannya. Dia sudah tidak perduli jika ada yang melihatnya menangis. Apalagi dia mendengar suara tangis hinata yang sangat memilukan. Tangis yang menyayat hati. Yang dapat membuat siapa pun yang mendengar pasti menangis.

Sudah satu bulan hikari hyuuga meninggal. Rumah hyuuga yang dulunya hangat dan ramai, sekarang terasa dingin dan mencekam. Hyuuga hinata, gadis yang ramah dan rajin mendadak seperti patung bernafas. Tatapannya kosong. Hanabi hyuuga – sang adik yang baru saja masuk Junior High School pun terlihat sama. Gadis yang setiap harinya ceria, kini mendadak murung. Hiashi hyuga menjadi seorang workaholic.

Hinata tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Dia pergi ke garasi mobil dan mencoba mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang di belikan oleh neji- sepupu yang over protective di hari ulang tahunnya. Hinata tak pernah memakai kendaraannya kesekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu bagaimana cara menyetir mobil.

Besoknya dia bertekad akan kesekolah dengan tampilan baru. Kematian hikari hyuga membawa dam pak bagi hinata. Dia tidak lagi menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak lagi menjadi seorang gadis yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum. Dia menjadi seorang gadis yang dingin.

Dulu dia selalu memakai seragam sekolah yang kebesaran. Sekarang dia berubah. Dia memakai baju seragam yang pas ketubuhnya. Bukan baju seragam yang kebesaran. Lalu rok 10 cm diatas lutut. Kancing baju yang paling atas di bukanya satu. Rambutnya yang tergerai diikatnya ponytail.

Banya siswa yang tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah hinata hyuga gadis pendiam di sekolah. Mereka pun baru menyadari betapa cantiknya hinata. Semenjak saat itu dia menjadi idola di KIHS.

Flah back off

Berbeda dengan uchiha sasuke. Kelompok ameterasu telah berkumpul di apartemen sasuke. Terlihat nara shikamaru sedang asik memeriksa dokumen. ''sasuke nanti jadwal pertandingan mu melawan kelompok The killed. Kau melawan hyuuga hinata'' kata shiikamaru.

''seorang wanita,eh?'' tanya sasuke meremehkan.

''hey, jangan sombong kau teme. Mereka adalah kelompok yang sangat di takuti sekaligus =kelompok yang paling di puja di konoha'' kata naruto.

''ck. Seheba apa mereka. Kita lihat saja nanti'' kat sasuke

''sasue ini profilnya hyuga hinata. Taruhannya adalah jika kau menang hyuga hinata akan menjadi kekasihmu. Tetapi jika kau kalah, mobil sport limited edition mu akan ditarik'' jelas sai

Sasuke mengambil dokumen yang berisi profil hyuga hinata. Dia menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit.

Dia membaca secara seksama. Yang membuatnya semkin tertarik setelah melihat wajah cantik sang hyuga, juga adalah profil yang dibacanya. Hyuga hinata yang dulunya mempunyai hobi berkebun dan memasak sekarang mempunyai hobi balapan liar.

'ck menarik'' katanya dalam hati.

''Aku tidak keberatan. Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menang'' kata sasuke sombong.

''ck dasar sombong'' kaa shikamaru

Hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. Kelompok ameterasu telah tiba i tempat tujuan. Mereka sedangkan menunggu kelompok The Killed. Para penonton punterlihat tidak sabar untuk melihat kelompok the killed.

Mobil sport limited edition yang sama dengan kepunyaan sasuke, muncul. Bedanya puya hinata berwarba lavender sedanhkan sasuke berwarna hitam. Dari mobil yang berwarna lavender turunlah 4 gadis cantik. Yang pertama hyuga hinata. Memakai pakaian berwarna hitam. Jaket ketat yang hitam beserta celananya berwarna hitam. Menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Semua pria yang ada disana melongo tidak percaya. Betapa cantiknya dia. Rambutnya yang lurus diikat ponytail.

Gadis yang kedua sakuro haruno. Diikuti ino yamanaka dan sabaku temari. Mata uchiha sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari hinata. Seakan dia ingin 'memakan' hinata malam ini juga.

Sepertinya bukan hanya sasuke yang tertarik terhadap salah satu anggota the killed tersebut. Buktinya shikamaru. Sai, dan naruto pun demikian.

Bedanya shikamaru dengan temari, sai dengan ino


End file.
